Main Page
The Europa Barbarorum Wiki is a collaborative effort to create a knowledge base for all things regarding the Europa Barbarorum modification for Rome: Total War. If you wish to become an editor/contributor please follow the EB Wiki Workflow sheet found here as well as the guidelines found here. Factions Units Buildings Government System Trait System Music Submods Replay Repository History "The Europa Barbarorum project started in January 2004 as a team with the intent of informing The Creative Assembly about the historical nature of the "barbarian" factions in Rome: TW. Our aim was to gather as large an amount of historical information as we could and pass it on to the Creative Assembly, prior to R:TW's release, in order for their portrayal of the "barbarian" factions in the game to be more accurate. Later, the team expanded their aim to also correcting the ahistorical representation of Egypt, and several other aspects concerning other factions. As it became clear that CA would not use this sort of information in R:TW, the group decided to transform the project into a modification. Our effort has grown from this starting point to become what is possibly the largest R:TW mod project in development." Europa Barbarorum Release Placeholder Features Factions See Factions page for more information. Units See Units page for more information. Graphics Placeholder Government System See Government System page for more information. Trait System See Trait System page for more information. Buildings See Buildings page for more information. Gameplay The purpose of EB is "to provide Rome: Total War players with a more fun, challenging, realistic, and historically accurate gaming experience. Europa Barbarorum is a total conversion modification (mod), though it covers roughly the same time period as the Imperial Campaign included with Rome: Total War. Contrary to popular opinion, Europa Barbarorum is not solely focused on barbarian factions (though the name was derived from the roots of the project when our desire was to portray barbarians more accurately). Europa Barbarorum goes to great lengths to portray all factions correctly, including Rome." Depending on the style of the player, EB may be enjoyed by either taking it slowly and with attention to detail (involving roleplaying and house rules), or by playing quickly and aggresively (blitzing). Each of these approaches to the game has appeal in its own right and all project themselves into gameplay both on strategic levels (e.g. on the campaign map) as well as tactical levels (e.g. individual battles). Music See Music page for more information. Submods See Submods page for more information. Multiplayer Networks Utilized Hamachi See Hamachi Networks for more information. To Be Announced Placeholder Tournaments and Rules See Multiplayer Etiquette and Rules for more information. Replays Replays for multiplayer games may not play correctly if loaded using the Single Player EB EDU. Unfortunately, the Multiplayer EB EDU does not contain a load option in its menu (in order to prevent players from mistakenly loading a campaign from the wrong EDU). A simple edit allows one to add the load option into the Multiplayer EDU menu. A link to the preconfigured menu with the load option for the Multiplayer EDU can be found on the EB Replay Repository page with instructions. External Links [http://www.totalwar.com/ Official Rome: Total War Website] [http://www.europabarbarorum.com/ Official Europa Barbarorum Website] [http://forums.totalwar.org/vb/forumdisplay.php?f=70 Europa Barbarorum Forum] References Category:Browse